Regno di Genova
The Kingdom of Genoa The former Republic has been abolished, and the Kingdom of Genoa has been Formed under Re Giuseppe I. As of May 5, 1746 the Genoese crown has been attack by false claims to the nation. Prime Minister Nico Simone and the Polish Commonwealth have been the one of the only ones defending the nation against these false claims in the King's absense. History The Republic of Genoa was a independant state from 1005 to 1797 in Liguria on the northwest Italian coast, as well as Corsica from 1347 to 1768. It was formed when Genoa became a self-governing commune and ended when it was conquered by the First French Republic under Napoleon. It was then formed into the Ligurian Republic and was later annexed by the First French Empire. Government Genoa is currently lead by King Giuseppe I. In Feburary, 1746 this former Doge abolished the Oligarchic Republic and founded the Kingdom of Genoa Re Giuseppe Giacomo Ermmano I Heir(s) #Principe Blu di Genova, Prince of Genoa #Ernesto Vittorio Ermmano, of the Navy, cousin of the King, and Doge of Venice. Positions *Primo Ministro (Prime Minister) - Nico Simone *Ministro dell'Amministrazione Navale (Minister of the Naval Administration) - Ernesto Vittorio Ermmano *Ministro della Guerra (Minister of the Army) - *Ministro della Giustizia (Minister of Justice) - *Segretario del Tesoro (Minister of the Treasury) - Territories The territories conquered by our nation are governed by Dukes. Duchy of Corsica Info - The island of Corsica off the coast of Liguria is on of the least economically active regions in all of Europe. In 1584 the Genoese governor ordered all farmers and landowners to plant four trees yearly; a chestnut, olive, fig, and mullbert trees. Many small towns owe their origin and former richness to the chestnut woods. Chestnut bread keeps fresh for as long as three weeks. Corsica produces gourmet cheese, wine, sausages, and honey for sale and export in mainland Liguria. *Duke - Giuseppe Ermmano *Capital - Ajaccio *Population - 12,024 Duchy of Chios Info - Chios is the 5th largest island of the Greek Islands. The Genoese, being interested in profit rather than conquest, controlled the trade-posts and warehouses, in particular the trade of mastic, alum, salt and pitch. Other trades such as grain, wine oil and cloth and most professions were run jointly with the locals *Duke - Nico Simone *Capital - Chios *Population - 1,257 Duchy of Taso Info - The main agricultural products on the island are honey, olives (famously Throuba olives) and olive oil, as well as sheep and goat herding and fishing. Other industries are lumber and mining which includes lead and marble, especially in the Panagia area where one of the mountains near the Thracian Sea has a large marble quarry. The marble quarries in the south (in the area of Aliki), now abandoned, were mined during ancient times. *Duke - *Capital - Thasos *Population - 937 Duchy of Lemnos Info - The island of Lemnos in the Northern Aegean Sea is mainly used as a military outpost for the Genoese Navy. Based mainly at Port Diapori. *Duke - *Capital - Myrina *Population - 252 Duchy of Lesbos Info - With money at heart and power in the back of the mind, Lesbos was another economic center for the Genoese. The economy of Lesbos is essentially agriculture in nature, with Olive oil being the main source of income. *Duke - *Capital - Mytilene *Population - 1,179 Duchy of Samos Info - The economy depends mainly on agriculture. The main agricultural products include grapes, honey, olives, olive oil, citrus fruit, dried figs and almunds, and flowers. The muscat grape is the main crop used for wine production. Samian wine is also shipped to Genoa to be sold or exported *Duke - *Capital - Vathy *Population - 1,042 Genoese Territorys, Est. 1746 '' '' Genoese Embassey The Genoese Embassey is a select group of men who try to keep diplomatic relations outside the country stable, they are also sent to work out treaties between nations and make sure the treaties made are not broken. Diplomatic Standings Relation Key *Very Friendly - Relations at this time are very good between these nations. Leaders are good friends and sometimes talk together. *Friendly - Relations are good. Leaders are neutral towards each other and do not converse in talk at all. *Indifferent - Other country is of no concern. *Unfriendly - Mild tensions, war is a stretch. They do not like each other. *Hostile - War is common talk. Tensions are very high. Standings key *Allied - Military assistance can be requested by both nations. Land passage for armys is granted by both nations. *Trade Agreement - Open sea trade by both nations. *Neutral - No treaties. *At War - Open conflict on land & sea. Social Information Politcal Information News *5/8/1746 Many changes are made throughtout the Genoese government. Nico Simone has been elected Prime Minister of the newly founded Kingdom of Genoa. Army & Navy Main Pages - L'esercito Genovesi, Le Genovesi Marina The Genoese Army isn't much compared to the armys of larger nations, but it is enough to protect Genoa's lands throught the Mediterranean. It is the same for the Genoese Navy, small but powerful enough to protect from those dreadful Barbary Pirates Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO